


Il desiderio di Whis

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dolce attesa [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Whis ha degli strani proposito per Goku e Vegeta.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 6. Sono distanti, eppure quando uno pensa una cosa, l’altro la dice.





	Il desiderio di Whis

Il desiderio di Whis

Vegeta mugolò, socchiudendo gli occhi e li riaprì lentamente, aveva una mano posata sopra il petto nudo, sotto di lui delle disordinate coperte viola.

La luce filtrava dalla finestra circolare della stanza.

Il principe dei saiyan aveva gli occhi cerchiati da occhiaie e gli faceva male la testa.

“_Mnh_… Già mattina, idiota?” domandò.

Goku era sopra di lui, che lo fissava sorridendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Sì e ci aspetta un’altra incredibile giornata di allenamenti insieme!” gridò con voce stridula.

Vegeta richiuse gli occhi ed espirò sonoramente, indossava un pigiama rosa, mentre quello dell’altro saiyan era blu. Tutti gli oggetti nella stanza erano divisi in rossi e blu.

“Contento tu. Whis con fa altro che farci fare pulizie di casa. Soprattutto a me, in realtà” brontolò.

Goku si massaggiò la spalla e saltellò sul posto. “A te riescono perfette. Io rischio sempre di farmi eliminare da Billsama” brontolò.

Vegeta si grattò il petto e si voltò, anche Goku si girò di scatto.

Entrambi furono abbagliati dalla luce azzurrina della sfera circolare dello scettro di Whis.

*****

“Questo è veramente uno scherzo di pessimo gusto”. Dalla bocca di Goku uscirono le parole seccate di Vegeta.

Son era intento a tastare le pareti senza via d’uscita, vi erano solo alcuni buchi grandi meno di un dito per far entrare l’aria.

“Sembra non ci sia modo di scappare. I poteri ci sono stati completamente bloccati. Qui dentro fa caldo. C’è fin troppo cambio d’aria.

Però se dovessimo esplicare bisogni fisiologici? Non credo ci faranno morire di fame, almeno lo spero”. Proseguì a parlare Goku con la voce di Briefs.

“Dai, non essere così negativo. Magari è solo un allenamento nuovo”. La voce di Goku uscì dalle labbra di Vegeta, seduto sul pavimento con braccia e gambe incrociate. Aveva l’espressione seccata e una vena gli pulsava sulla fronte. “Sei_ seeeempre_ negativo, amico mio”.

Son si ritrovò a dire: “La cosa peggiore è che non diciamo soltanto le parole che avrebbe detto l’altro, ma diamo proprio voce ai pensieri dell’altro. Non c’è nessun controllo. Ogni cosa viene messa a nudo”.

“Sì, me ne sono accorto. Tu non parli molto, ma pensi tantissimo. Urca, mi sta andando via la voce”. La voce di Goku stonava tra le labbra di Vegeta.

“Io sto morendo di caldo!”. La voce stridula di Goku proruppe più alta dalla bocca di Vegeta, mentre Son iniziava a spogliarsi.

“Non hai senso del pudore” brontolò Vegeta attraverso Goku, mentre quest’ultimo finiva completamente di spogliarsi.

Vegeta arrossì e si voltò di scatto, ritrovandosi a dire: “Che c’è?”.

“Cosa ci deve essere?! Mi vergogno, razza di idiota! Sei completamente nudo adesso!”. Goku si tappò la bocca, impedendosi di continuare a lamentarsi. Lasciò passare qualche minuto e si allontanò le dita, sentendo che i mugugni si erano fatti più bassi. “… Come quando siamo andati alle terme di Billsama. Eri lì che sguazzavi senza farti problemi ed io che morivo di vergogna…”. Goku sbuffò dal naso e tornò a tapparsi la bocca.

“Quando la finisci?” si ritrovò a domandarsi Vegeta da parte dell’altro.

Goku abbassò le mani. “Quando tu, maledetto ebete, la smetterai di ricordarmi quanto sei sexy sbattendomelo in faccia!”. Son ghignò ascoltando quelle parole.

“Cosa sarei?” domandò seducente Vegeta con la voce di Goku.

“Ecco a cosa mirava quel maledetto di Whis! L’avevo detto che mi sentivo strano! Ecco il perché anche dei pensieri! Per farmi ammettere che mi sento eccitato e voglioso, e tu non aiuti. Siamo da soli, lontani anni luce da tutti, mogli comprese e tu sei della mia stessa specie… Oh, Kakaroth, non farti strane idee!”. Goku serrò le labbra di nuovo con la mano, bloccando il flusso di coscienza dell’altro. Lo bloccò a terra col peso del proprio corpo, ribaltandolo, sollevandogli le gambe.

Vegeta aveva il viso in fiamme, orecchie comprese. “Tu non la smetti mai di pensare? Se ti concentrassi solo sui tuoi pensieri?”. La voce di Goku gli uscì dalle labbra più sensuale, matura. Iniziò a tremare, mentre Son lo denudava con movimenti lenti della mano, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Le proprie parole e i propri pensieri resi solo mugugni dalle dita di Goku strette sulla bocca di quest’ultimo.

Vegeta sbatté la testa per terra, le gambe bloccate dalle braccia di Goku ai suoi fianchi. Il proprio corpo abbronzato e ignudo era teso, leggermente sudato.

Goku si accorse del ventre leggermente rigonfio dell’altro e del proprio membro già svettante.

“Urca, sì, oltre che scambiarci le parole, ha fatto altro. Come ci ha chiamato? Soulmates?”. Vegeta roteò gli occhi infastidito alle domande di Son che gli uscivano dalle labbra.

I gemiti che gli sarebbero sfuggiti mentre l’altro iniziava a prepararlo divennero parte dei mugugni soffocati di Goku.

Vegeta si ritrovò a fare dei versi di possesso e desiderio, simili a quelli di un predatore, mentre Son entrava con le dita dentro di lui sempre più a fondo. Si ritrovò a gridare di dolore, mentre mordeva con foga la spalla di Goku.

Raggiunse Son con una testata, il suo viso ancora bollente.

Goku perse la presa sulla sua bocca in tempo per dire: “Maledetto disgraziato, vergogna della tua razza! Per chi diamine mi hai preso?!

Prendimi alla svelta e datti una mossa!”.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

Goku fece scivolare le dita dentro di lui.

“Se me lo chiedi, Vegeta” si ritrovò a dire il principe dei saiyan.

Goku entrò dentro di lui con un colpo secco, Vegeta si arcuò, aggrappandosi a lui.

“Grida il mio nome” ordinò Son attraverso di lui, mentre Vegeta dimenava furiosamente il bacino nella speranza di farsi prendere con foga.

Goku lo afferrò con entrambe le mani, bloccandogli i fianchi ed iniziò a dare il ritmo serrato.

“_Kaka… aaah… KAKA_…. KAKAROTH!”. I richiami disperati di Vegeta prorompevano dalle labbra di Goku.

Briefs vedeva sfocato, lacrime e saliva crearono una maschera sul suo viso, mentre i gemiti rochi di Goku si susseguivano nella sua bocca.

Goku venne, ritrovandosi a sbraitare: “KAKAROOOOOTH!”. Scivolò fuori di Vegeta e si abbandonò sopra di lui.

Vegeta, prima di crollare, mugolò: “… Sei così bello… appagante…”.

  
***************

“Soulmates. Modo carino per dire ‘_mpreg_’” ringhiò Vegeta. Tirò un calcio a un sasso, ingoiando il gemito di dolore dovuto alla botta.

Goku si grattò la testa, guardando il ventre rigonfio di Vegeta.

“Beh, avremmo dovuto immaginarlo. Quando è nata Bra ha fatto le congratulazioni a me. Voleva fossi il padre…” disse.

“… ed io la madre” ruggì Vegeta. Raggiunse il supersaiyan, serrò i pugni e gettò indietro la testa, facendo un ululato di rabbia.

Goku rabbrividì, vedendolo così inferocito.

“A-almeno… l’incantesimo è finito. La mia voce è tornata da me e la sua a lui” bisbigliò. Si grattò dietro l’orecchio. < … Se mai dovessimo fare di nuovo l’amore, almeno non resterà di nuovo incinto > rifletté.

Vegeta lo raggiunse a passo di marcia e s’indicò la pancia.

“QUESTO come lo spiego a Bulma?!” sbraitò.

Goku deglutì.

< Vero! Chichi! Bene, ora ho una moglie principessa che mi vorrà morto e un amante principe che metterà in atto il suo desiderio > pensò.

“Se-senti… Rimaniamo qui e…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Io chiedo a Whis se può sbarazzarci di…” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goku lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé, facendoselo cadere seduto addosso. Gli afferrò il mento e lo guardò negli occhi, indurendo lo sguardo.

“’Nostro’ figlio lo teniamo. Ho diritto anche io di scegliere” disse secco.

Vegeta arrossì, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre.

“Kakaroth…” esalò.

Goku lo baciò con foga, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, ricambiando il bacio con un mugolio.

Son si staccò da lui, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Se vuoi posso dire che io ho tradito Chichi con un’altra e lasciarti fuori” gli mormorò all’orecchio.

Vegeta gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

“Possiamo semplicemente dire la verità: è apparsa per magia…” mugolò.

Goku iniziò ad accarezzargli il ventre rigonfio, sentendolo gemere. Gli sollevò la maglia della battle-suit e giocherellò col suo capezzolo, lo senti gorgogliare desideroso, mentre uno schizzetto di latte usciva dal suo petto.

“Dobbiamo dire a Whis di farti tornare normale al più presto. Sai, si nota che qualcosa in te è diverso, al momento” disse Son.

Vegeta lo fece gemere di dolore colpendolo al mento con una testata.

“Davvero, cretino?!” ruggì.

Goku ridacchiò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa. “Mi chiedo se avrà il tuo carattere” mormorò.

“Io spero che Whis lo faccia nascere come ha fatto con Bra. Non voglio sapere come partoriscono i maschi soulmates” sibilò Vegeta.

Whis apparve accanto a loro: “Oh, non preoccuparti Vegeta. Sarà così. Tutto tornerà come prima, la bambina nascerà in un paio di mesi e arriverà ai cinque anni in un paio di ore. Da lì avrà una normale crescita saiyan.

In compenso, vi resterà un potere da questa storia”.

< Non posso prenderlo a pugni perché non sono in condizioni ed è troppo forte, ma ho tanta voglia di fargliela pagare > pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti.

“Quando sarete lontani e vi chiederete cosa l’altro stia facendo, vi basterà concentrarvi per dire ad alta voce quello che sta pensando. Solo da lontani, però” disse Whis.

Goku sorrise.

< Sarà un po’ come avere Vegeta sempre con me, tanto lui pensa sempre. Mi piace > pensò, con le gote rosee.


End file.
